Tired
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Just a short BBRae oneshot. Beast Boy is tired of Raven ignoring him and the obvious hints he's given her.


Tired

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy was on his rock watching the sun glisten on the waves. The dying light reminded him of his love for Raven. The empath was always walking that fine line between light and dark. He had hoped that after Trigon was defeated she would become more open but if anything she had shut herself up in her own little world. He thought of Terra and his parents and that caused some tears to escape his eyes.

"Gar?" Beast Boy heard her getting closer and quickly brushed his tears away. He turned to face the pale beauty as she came into his field of vision.

"I'm here, Raven. Just working on my rock skipping technique." He gave her a beaming smile but the empath could see through the façade. Realizing this, the changeling stopped smiling.

"What is it this time?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"Why do you have to sound like that? If you don't want to deal with me just leave." Raven didn't move.

"What's wrong with you?" She said with more emotion in her voice.

"A lot of things, but at this moment I'm thinking about a girl."

"Oh." That word was odd coming from Raven. Beast Boy thought he detected a slight slouching of the empath's shoulders.

"It's the worst kind of love too, Rae."

"Any love is good Gar it isn't a set of rankings." Raven said but Beast Boy just smiled sadly.

"The girl I love doesn't even know it."

"Have you told her?" Raven asked.

"No, I've tried a more subtle route but that failed. See this girl is very intelligent but often fails to notice obvious things right in front of her face. Maybe she needs glasses?"

"Matters of the heart are no laughing matter, Gar."

"Oh I know that Rae but it's hard for me to not turn everything into a joke. It's how I deal with things ever since my parents…" He left the sentence unfinished. Raven approached him and was about to wrap her arms around him when he moved suddenly. This caused the empath to fall towards the ground but a pair of lithe arms caught her. "You really should be more careful, Rae. The footing get's treacherous down here."

"Let go of me."

"As you wish." Once on her feet Raven looked at Beast Boy to be met with his back. She started walking after him.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I'm doing what you asked." Beast Boy said, not turning around. "I'm tired of you not noticing my feelings for you. For two whole years now you've hid behind that "I can't feel" excuse and now when you finally can feel and live and laugh and so many other things what do you do? You just go through the motions of your life and shut yourself off from the one's who care about you. Do you know how I know this, Rae?" He was still walking and Raven had to run quickly to get close enough to hear. "Because I did the exact same thing when my parents died. I hid behind the jester persona. But now I'm finished." Raven had tears on her cheeks and she started sobbing. Beast Boy turned and looked at her. "Crying now, Rae? That's one. But I'm afraid you'll have to do more than that." The changeling said in an emotionless tone.

"Damn you, Gar!" Raven yelled running up to him.

"Swearing, that's good but not good enough." Raven then punched him right on the nose and some blood trickled out. Beast Boy felt blood rolling down his face and he smiled sadly.

"That's it. Make me hurt, make me suffer. Anything's better than the hell you put me through just ignoring me all the time." Beast Boy held out his arms, ready to embrace what Raven would do to him next. She came up to him slowly and wrapped her arms around his body in a firm hug.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She whispered into his ear.

"What would you have done?" The changeling whispered back sadly.

"This." Raven then kissed him on the mouth and the changeling's thoughts slowed down. "I have some advice for you, Gar."

"What's that, Rae?" She smiled softly at him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Don't brood so much, it doesn't suit you." Raven then walked away, leaving a stunned Beast Boy standing stock still. Coming to his senses he raced after the empath and caught up to her at the entrance to the Tower.

"Can you forgive me for the things I said back there?" Beast Boy said. Raven wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in close to him.

"If I did that, I'd have to forgive your love and I wouldn't want to do that." Beast Boy didn't respond but hugged on to her tightly. The couple watched the sun sink into the horizon until nightfall and then they went inside, to open a door on a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
